


heroine queen

by lovetommo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drag, Drag Queen, Dragqueen!Harry, Drug Addiction, Fluff, Heroin, Homophobia, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Recovery, Self-Harm, Smut, Student!Louis, cross dressing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 17:53:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15756768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetommo/pseuds/lovetommo
Summary: Harry Styles looks like your average high school student but he is far from that. He is a heroin addicted drag queen. Using his drag persona as a way to make extra cash for his family and sexual favors for his drug addiction. On Louis' 18th birthday, his friends sneak him into a his first ever gay bar where he meets the one and only, Summer Filth.





	1. Chapter 1

hello everyone, its me lovetommo back with another larry stylinson fanfic. this one is going to be very different from my others. this fanfic is going to include  _ **very strong themes (sexual favors, drug addiction, self-harm, homophobia, cross dressing, etc)**_ that may not be suitable for some audiences. 

 _ **please read with care.**_   ♡


	2. chapter 1

The city that never sleeps, also known as New York City, had an upcoming and rising drag queen. Her name was all over posters in the gayborhood, all the men went crazy for her whenever she pranced on stage in her 6 inch heels, standing at 6'6. Her name was Summer Filth. 

Summer Filth had the confidence that everyone wanted. She would strut her stuff like no tomorrow because she knew she had it. She had the best wigs even if they were secretly cheap. She knew how to make cheap things look luxurious, that was kind of her entire brand. Sometimes she would treat herself to nice makeup, clothes, nails, wigs, the whole nine yards but most of the time her money had other places to be. 

Her money had to go to her little sister who she raised on her own, also known as Harry Styles' little sister. Harry had taken on his drag persona when he was only 14. He was desperate for money and he loved playing with makeup as a kid so it kind of just all fell into place. He didn't start going out in drag into clubs until he was 16 though. 

He snuck into a gay club one night, in full drag, and introduced himself as Summer Filth. The manager of the bar, Katya Zamolodchikova, another drag queen was doing her rounds. She noticed the new queen and noticed how young she appeared to be. She walked over to her and started asking her questions. 

Summer Filth answered them with complete confidence even though Harry was dying on the inside. He knew he was going to be caught. She did ask to see her ID and when she handed it to Katya, she raised her glued-down eyebrows. 

Katya grabbed Summer's manicured hand and brought her to the back of the bar. When they arrived to the back room, Summer noticed how decorated it was. There were a bunch of neon signs with sayings like "GIRLS GIRLS GIRLS" and "We See What We Want." There were numerous chairs set up along a bunch of mirrors with makeup scattered. There were also what apperared to be male strippers on the couch, sipping cocktails. 

She proceeded to tell Summer that she normally would have kicked underage little gay boys out of her bar but she was desperate. She asked if Summer would like to work at her bar as a queen for night time gigs, under the table. The best drag queen they had at the time just left for a different bar. Katya said she saw a lot of passion in the young queen and it had been history ever since. 

It had been a year since Summer Filth started working at Queer Tails. Just from the year that she had started working at the bar, she had become one of New York City's best drag queens. She usually did 4 gigs a week at 11pm. It was exhausting but Harry needed the money for himself and his sister. Harry was all that his sister had and he made sure he was going to treat her right. 

Harry just turned 17 two weeks before his junior year. Today was the first day of his junior year and his sisters first day of 7th grade. She was finally in middle school and she was terrified. Harry woke up at 5 that morning, not having a gig the previous night, and laid on the couch until about 5:30am. He didn't have his own room, him and his sister lived in a one bedroom house, so Harry let Emma have the room. She was a teenage girl, he knew that she needed her privacy. 

Eventually, he rolled off of the couch and straightened out his boxers and threw on a shirt. He was already getting the jitters from not having any sort of drug in his system. He could feel himself getting worked up so he quickly ran over to the medicine cupboard and pulled out his secret stash of xanax. 

He threw a couple in his mouth and squished them down with an old cup of water that was on the cupboard. He really needed some more of the heavy stuff. 

He splashed some of the water on his face and then pulls out a carton of eggs and a pack of bacon to make for breakfast for him and Emma. He cracked the eggs into a pan with some butter and waited for them to fry. He was too lazy to get another pan out for the bacon, so he just popped them into the microwave. 

After everything was cooked, he pulled out two plates and put the food on them. He set them on the table that he actually made out of some spare wood. He walked down the short hallway and knocked on Emma's room that had a Keep Out sign on it. 

"Honey, its time to wake up," He said quietly but loud enough for her to hear him. He heard her start grunting so he turned the knob and went inside. 

She was sprawled all over her bed, her hair was all over her face and her shorts were all rolled up on her legs. Harry let out a chuckle and said, "Time for your first day, get up butt face."

She let out a laugh but then groaned. "Do I have to go?"

"Yes," Harry said sternly. 

"Ugh, you're a mean brother, fag." While Harry did do a good job of raising her, she did have quite the mouth, he was never too strict on her language. 

"Faggiest of all fags," He said, flipping his brown hair over his shoulder to state a point. "Now up and at em!"

He started clapping very loudly and pulled the blanket off of her legs. He left her room but not until he saw that he was out of bed. He strolled into the bathroom and officially washed his face and brushed his face. He ran his hands through his hair but he knew there was no hope in straightening out his long curls so he just muttered, "Fuck it." 

He went into the little closet that they had attached to the hallway and started looking for his clothes. That's where he had kept all of his day clothes. His night clothes and supplies, aka drag, were in a few boxes that were in their small basement. 

Emma didn't know about his drag and he thought it was better for her that way, she didn't need to know how they got their money. All she needed to do was focus on herself, school, and her friends. Harry didn't want her worrying about him, sometimes his job could get dangerous and Emma didn't need to know that. 

He ended up just grabbing a wear of regular black skinny jeans, a loose white long sleeve shirt and his signature brown boots. He threw a hat on too incase it started to rain. 

Suddenly, there was a knock on the front door, "Harry!" Emma called. 

Harry jogged to the door but not before looking in the kitchen to make sure Emma was eating breakfast. 

Harry pulled open the door and saw his best friend, Liam Payne. "Hey!"

"Hey, Harry! Ready for the first day?" Liam chuckled while coming into the house. He wiped his feet and took his sunglasses off. 

"Ready as I'll ever be," Harry shrugged. Liam gave him a sad smile and patted his shoulder. 

Liam knew that school was hard for Harry. Not just socially but academically. Harry was a smart kid, he really was and Liam knew that. He just never had time to actually sit down and study. Either he was cooking for Emma, picking her up from soccer practice, or he was working late at night. 

Liam knew about Harry's work and was always apprehensive about it. He didn't care that Harry liked being a drag queen and cross dressing, he just knew that some of the men in the bars can get quite handsy. Harry has come home numerous times with little circular bruises on his forearms and Liam would always freak out because someone had hurt his best friend. 

Harry would always promise Liam that some of the guys just grabbed him too hard and that he was fine. He was always fine. 

"Good morning, Emma!" Liam smiled once he saw her shoving her face with food. 

"Morning brother from another mother!" She laughed around the bacon in her mouth. Her and Liam were really close. Liam was a very responsible teenager and pretty much everyone knew that. 

Liam would watch Emma and help her with her homework while Harry went out to do his gigs. Harry trusted Emma to be home alone but he didn't like her being home alone at that hour of the night. Liam didn't mind of course, he knew how hard it was for Harry to juggle everything.

He offered Harry money numerous times or a job at the cafe he works in but Harry always denied. He believed he could do everything himself. 

Oh, how he was wrong.


End file.
